


english breakfast

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Super Sentai Series, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, i just think they are neat and in love what can i say, kinji and yakumo are husbands and they get a farm and are happy and shit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: A look into the domestic life of a cowboy and a mage.
Relationships: Katou "Cloud" Yakumo/Kinji Takigawa
Kudos: 7





	english breakfast

It is far too early. Or at least too early for Yakumo’s liking. He’d never been much of a morning person, so he’s thankful that his current living situation allows for him to sleep in, unlike the days he spent at the dojo. And he was truly grateful for the luck in his life that allowed for him to have a future like this but he was still Yakumo, so  _ of course _ , he was going to complain about it.

The floor is cold under his bare feet and he didn’t like to leave his room without his sleeping cap hiding his bed head, but for once he couldn’t be bothered to care much, too curious about the kitchen timer dinging loudly and the faint sweet smell filling the air.

Yakumo knows the way to the kitchen well enough that he doesn’t have to open his eyes fully to get there, not ready to face the blinding sunlight just yet. It doesn’t manage to save him from fumbling a few times on his way there, body swaying a bit as his shoulder bumps against the wall. 

When he gets to the kitchen, it’s warm and familiar; nearly silent aside from the buzzing of the appliances and the quiet humming of some pop song that Yakumo could only recognize in this form. He starts to rub at his face lazily, an unwilling soft noise escaping him as he does.

From across the room, there’s a honey-sweet laugh that makes Yakumo feel like he needs to lean against the counter for support. He doesn’t-- after all, keeping his dignity was something he was rarely ever willing to let slip.

“Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty,” Kinji says so fondly that it makes Yakumo wonder how he was ever truly annoyed with his nickname habits.

Close to swooning or not, Yakumo still grunts with a pout, peeling his eyes open just in time to watch Kinji bend over in that silly little apron of his to pull a tray out of the oven. When Kinji moves to set it down, he catches the other staring and his face breaks into a grin.

Most days were like this. Yakumo dragging himself out of bed to a fully awake Kinji tending to various domestic tasks with an amount of energy that just didn’t make sense for someone who had been up before the sun rose that day. If he was lucky, sometimes Yakumo would have woken up before Kinji came back in from feeding the chickens and goats on their little farm, husband languidly waiting at the table for him with a fresh mug of coffee placed on the table.

It only takes Kinji a few long strides to reach Yakumo, immediately wrapping both his arms around him loosely as he presses a gentle kiss to his temple. That earns him another unintelligible noise, but Yakumo does shift to lean into the cowboy. 

Kinji feels more like home than anything ever has before.

“ _ C’mon baby _ ,” Kinji says in English, and Yakumo’s not sure why it still makes his heart flutter after all of these years. “I made your favorite, and I ain’t about to deal with you getting all whiny because someone let it get cold.” 

His tone is aggravatingly playful and like always, Yakumo falls for the bait  _ easy _ .

“I was under the impression that you took great pleasure in finding ways to shut me up.” 

Kinji snorts, swaying the pair a bit in place absentmindedly.

“Got me there, pardner.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> also thank you to my friend for not only looking this one over but for also putting the idea in my head about their domestic farm life! wuv u<3
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter @dumbassology


End file.
